Total Drama Renewal Part 1: Redemption
In celebration of Total Drama's Renewal, I am taking all 52 Total Drama contestants (sorry Ridonculous Race) splitting them up into 3 groups based on their highest performances in the Total Drama series and doing my version of what would happen if they competed against each other in Survivor-esque rules. That way, there's no cringey or rule-breaking eliminations that we had so many of. Keep in mind this is kind of a sparknotes-esque project and will mainly focus on the strategic part of the game, so if you are looking for excessive character interactions, I'm sorry. For Part 1, the 16 arguably worst placing Total Drama contestants (none of which have ever made the merge, though that's because all but 4 of these contestants have only played in 1 season) will face off in hopes of Redemption. It's a battle of the sexes season, so it'll start with these teams. Update: Due to time commitments I'll finish this season but I might not get to Parts 2 and 3 Rabid Beavers: B, Beardo, Ezekiel, Leonard, Noah, Rodney, Sam, Tyler Sneaky Coyotes: Amy, Dawn, Ella, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Samey, Staci Episode 1 Challenge: Quest for Fire (Survivor S31 E1) Immunity: Coyotes Rodney, Beardo, Ezekiel, and Leonard have to decide between two plans: Noah and Tyler who are targeting B and B and Sam who are targeting Noah. The two brainiacs are going for a big move right away. B: Noah, Rodney, Tyler Noah: B, Beardo, Ezekiel, Leonard, Sam 16th place voted out 5-3 Noah (this would be Noah’s second worst finish in a Total Drama season, though his 21st place finish in TDI was out of 22 players) Episode 2 Challenge: Bocce in a Box (Survivor S19 E4) Immunity: Coyotes Knowing his back is against the wall, Tyler continues to campaign against B since he has nothing to lose. Sam, Beardo, and Ezekiel contemplate flipping because it would be a big move to send out a strong and smart player, but it would disrupt their alliance. Rodney and the majority alliance stuck to the script and voted out Tyler. B: Tyler Tyler: B, Beardo, Ezekiel, Leonard, Rodney, Sam 15th place voted out 6-1 Tyler (not as low of a ranking as TDI, but still earlier than TDI) Episode 3 Challenge: Draggin’ the Dragon (Survivor S28 E1) Immunity: Beavers The girls face elimination for the first time and the alliance of Katie, Sadie, Sammy, and Amy doesn’t seem to be working out thanks to Amy and Sammy. The question becomes do the other players value team chemistry more (voting out Amy) or keeping a weaker and more unliked player around (voting out Sammy) Amy: Dawn, Ella, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Sammy, Staci Sammy: Amy 14th place voted out 7-1 Amy (about as far as she made it in TDPI, though this time she was rightfully voted out) Episode 4 Challenge: Swing Break (Survivor S25 E4) Immunity: Beavers Katie and Sadie are seen as the easy targets because no matter what happens, they will vote together. However, Eva feels that she is 4th in the pecking order of her alliance with Dawn, Staci, and Ella. Eva can’t stand Ella, Katie, or Sadie, but Eva, Katie, and Sadie at least have the original TDI connection. Both Eva and Dawn recruit Sammy to their alliances for that crucial swing vote. Ella: Eva, Katie, Sammy, Sadie Sadie: Dawn, Ella, Staci 13th place voted out 4-3 Ella (a slightly worse finish than in TDPI) Episode 5 A Team Switch occurs, changing the configurations of the teams to be: Rabid Beavers: Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, Leonard, Sam, Sammy Sneaky Coyotes: B, Beardo, Dawn, Rodney, Sadie, Staci Challenge: Gross Food Challenge (Common Survivor Challenge) Immunity: Coyotes Facing a 3-3 tie if the boys and girls stick together, Ezekiel and Eva plan to work together to weaken the dominant alliances from their old teams. They agree to give up one girl and one guy each to solidify their alliance. Katie: Eva, Sammy, Sam, Leonard, Ezekiel Leonard: Katie 12th place voted out 5-1 Katie (5th out once again like in TDI) Episode 6 Challenge: Puzzle Dig (Survivor S13 E10) Immunity: Coyotes Eva and Sammy's chances are in Ezekiel's hands who finds himself in a swing vote position. Leonard has proven weak in challenges but Leonard and Sam expect Ezekiel to take out Sammy. Sammy: Leonard, Sam Leonard: Ezekiel, Eva, Sammy 11th place voted out 3-2 Leonard (His best TD finish but that's not saying much) Episode 7 The final 10 expect a merge only for Chris to say they're merging at final 9 Challenge: Floating Puzzle (Survivor S10 E7) Immunity: Rabid Beavers Dawn and B sat out of the challenge because they wanted to throw the challenge to get physical threat Rodney out of the game. Rodney: Dawn, Staci, Sadie, B, Beardo Staci: Rodney 10th place voted out 5-1 Rodney (slightly better in TDPI) Episode 8 The Final 9 Merge: B, Beardo, Dawn, Eva, Ezekiel, Sadie, Sam, Sammy, Staci Challenge: When it Rains (Survivor S16 Final 9 Challenge) Immunity: Eva The group is split into two alliances: Ezekiel, Eva, Sammy, and Sadie against Dawn, Staci, Sam, and B. This makes Beardo the swing vote and although he feels he would have more power on Zeke's side, he gets along more with Sam and B. Votes for Dawn: Ezekiel, Eva, Sammy, Sadie Votes for Ezekiel: Sam, B, Dawn, Staci, Beardo 9th place/1st juror voted out 5-4 Ezekiel (best finish) Episode 9 Challenge: Keel Hauling (Survivor S7 Final 10 Challenge) Immunity: Eva Eva, Sammy, and Sadie go looking for a hidden immunity idol. Sam and B are wary of this and think they should target who they think would least likely find the idol. The minority continue to target Dawn since they feel she's running the show. Votes for Dawn: Eva, Sammy, Sadie Votes for Sadie: Sam, B, Dawn, Staci, Beardo 8th place/2nd juror voted out 5-3 Sadie (best finish, and that will be the case for everyone left) Episode 10 Challenge: The Game is Afoot (Survivor S29 Final 10 Challenge) Immunity: B Now that both Eva and Sammy are immune, the alliance of 5 wants to split the votes and they plan on targeting Eva with 3 votes. Sammy has the idol but she wants to get Beardo or Sam to flip and change the game up. Votes for Eva: Sam, Beardo, B Votes for Sammy: Dawn, Staci Votes for Dawn: Sammy, Eva 7th place/3rd juror voted out 3-2-2 Eva Episode 11 Challenge: Wrist Assured (Survivor S30 Final 8 Challenge) Immunity: Sammy With Sammy immune, the alliance now has to turn on each other. Sammy tries to get Beardo, Staci, and Sam turn on B while Dawn and B think Beardo should go to keep the Revenge of the Island group together. Votes for B: Sammy, Sam, Beardo, Staci Votes for Beardo: Dawn, B 6th place/4th juror voted out 4-2 B Episode 12 Challenge: Offer It Up (Survivor S20 Final 5 Challenge) Immunity: Dawn The alliance plans on voting for Sammy but in case Sammy has the idol, Sam has a backup plan. Votes for Sammy: Beardo, Dawn, Staci Votes for Staci: Sam, Sammy Sammy played her Hidden Immunity Idol which means Staci was voted out instead. 5th place/5th juror voted out 2-0 Staci Finale Final Four Challenge is a Trivia Challenge which Sam wins. Sam and Beardo have a decision to make between Dawn and Sammy but they stick with their alliance and vote out Sammy Votes for Dawn: Sammy; Votes for Sammy: Dawn, Beardo, Sam 4th place/6th juror voted out 3-1 Sammy In the final 3 endurance challenge, Beardo ended up winning it and took Sam to the end over Dawn. 3rd place/7th juror voted out 1-0 Dawn Jury Vote Though both Sam and Beardo played well, Sam seemed to have made more effective moves but Beardo made fewer enemies. Ezekiel: Beardo Eva: Sam Sadie: Sam B: Sam Staci: Beardo Sammy: Sam Dawn: Beardo In a close 4-3 vote, Beardo finishes as the runner up of the season. Which means Sam the gamer wins the season!